Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series
Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series is a five issue American published comic series starring the Ghostbusters from the 2016 movie. It started on October 25, 2017 and concluded on May 9, 2018. List of Comics Mini-Series *'Answer The Call' *'"What Dreams May Come"' **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 One-Shots *'"In Loco Parentis"' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters List of Collections *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call TPB *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary Collection Development On October 19, 2016, Erik Burnham hinted after the annual, there will be "stuff with me and stuff not." Spook Central Facebook GBI #10 preview, Burnham reply 10/19/16 On July 18, 2017, a five issue mini series titled "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call" was announced. The creative team consists of writer Kelly Thompson and artist Corin Howell. Howell will draw the regular covers and the variant covers will be drawn by Elsa Charretier and Valentina Pinto. The first issue releases in October 2017, is titled "What Dreams May Come, Part 1!" and the story starts off as a routine call to get rid of a Class 3 ghost but the team stumbles upon a frightening Class 7 specter. Two covers for Issue #1 and one for Issue #2 were also revealed. Issue #2 Cover B was drawn by Emma Vieceli. LA Times "Exclusive preview of the new 'Ghostbusters' comic" 7/18/17 Thompson kept the project a secret longer than 9 months. 79SemiFinalist Tweet 7/18/17 On July 21, 2017, during the Ghostbusters 101 panel, Tom Waltz mentioned the story follows up on the events of the Ghostbusters 101 mini-series. The Answer The Call team incorporates some lessons they learned from the prime team like new ways to use their equipment and containing ghosts instead of destroying them. Waltz teased Kelly Thompson thinks everyone is going to like seeing Kevin's fears. Mundane Matt YouTube "Ivan Reitman talks about GHOSTBUSTERS future at #SDCC" 9:15-11:03 7/21/17 Tom Waltz says: "The story is basically there, it's going to follow on 101. They learned some lessons from the prime Ghostbusters, that's what we call them at IDW now because we have so many Ghostbusters, so the prime Ghostbusters have shown them some new ways to use their equipment. If you've been reading 101, Ray kind of scolded Holtzmann on this idea you can't just destroy the ghosts. You have to do something to them. You have to contain them or they're just going to come back and probably come back worse so they're taking those lessons and incorporating them to their world but what they're going to run into is a ghost that feeds on their nightmares and their fears and turns them around back on them. And in some ways that's going to be horrifying and maybe too much for these girls to take on we'll find out, uh Kelly promised me she though thought that she thinks everyone is going to want to see what Kevin's dreams are like. And how those are going to turn out." Also See *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #4 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #5 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6 *Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print References Gallery Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics